Je reviendrais mon diamant
by Blue James Black
Summary: En le quittant, elle n'a laissé qu'un petit mot disant "Je reviendrai mon diamant". OS spécial Valentine's day !


**Pairing:** Haymitch/Effie

**Genre:** Romance

**Disclaimer:** L'univers d'Hunger Games ne m'appartient pas

**NDA:** Hey ! Tout le monde me voici avec un deuxième OS sur HG spécial ST Valentin. J'espère qu'il vous plaira

**BOnne lecture**

**et**

**N'oubliez pas les reviews**

**Bisous bisous les lapinous**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Je reviendrais mon diamant<strong>

Haymitch relisait sans cesse le morceau de papier abimé par les pliages. Ce papier sentait le parfum à la mode au Capitole, un mélange fruité qui donnait envie de croquer la personne qui le portait. Quelques mots avait été jeter délicatement sur ce papier. Des mots écris avec élégance. Haymitch les caressait, il voulait être à ses côtés. Elle lui manquait tellement. Il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre leur prochaine rencontre. Cette situation était tellement ignoble, le même jour où il retrouvait enfin la femme de son cœur, il envoyait deux gosses se faire massacrer aux Jeux. Ça le rendait à la fois malade et cruellement heureux. Chaque année le mélange des sentiments cruelles que sont l'amour et l'impuissance, le faisait boire encore plus que d'habitude. Pourtant, chaque année il essayait de venir à la Moisson sobre, et chaque année il échouait. Il voulait faire cet effort non pas pour les spectateurs du Capitole ou encore pour les prochains tributs du District Douze, non il le voulait pour la seule qui compte à ses yeux. Il voulait le faire pour son Effie. Celle qui faisait battre son cœur.

Il connaissait par cœur le texte inscrit sur ce morceau de papier. Il les récitait telle une prière à chaque fois qu'il doutait de quelque chose. Ces mots était beaucoup pour lui, il lui disait qu'à des centaines de kilomètre de lui, se trouvait quelqu'un qu'il l'aimait.

A cet instant précis, il doutait. Et si elle avait menti ? Cela faisait maintenant un mois et demi qu'il avait reçu cette lettre et Effie n'était toujours pas au District Douze. Alors comme à chaque fois, il récita la lettre encore et encore:

**« Haymitch, tu m'as déboussolé. Tu es l'enfant qui a donné un coup de pied dans ma fourmilière. Ma vie était réglé à la seconde prêt mais toi, mon diamant, tu t'es amusé à tout changer. Je crois que je peux te le dire, je t'aime. Dans quelques temps, je reviendrais. Seulement le temps de laisser les fleurs de ma chambre faner. Le temps de laisser ton cœur et ton corps me désirer si fort que je te hanterais tel un fantôme. Le temps de déchirer mon planning, car tu m'as appris à aimer les imprévus. **

**Je serai à toi pour l'éternité.**

**A bientôt, mon amour, **

**je t'aime. »**

Non, elle ne pouvait pas lui mentir. Effie allait arriver tôt ou tard. Il préfèrerait qu'elle arrive tôt mais tout ce qui lui importait c'était qu'elle soit là.

Malgré tous les efforts qu'il fournissait pour rester sobre, demain était un jour particulièrement horrible pour tous les célibataires, surtout quand ils sont amoureux de quelqu'un. Demain, c'était le 14 février, le jour de la Saint-Valentin. Le jour le plus déprimant pour certains et le plus heureux pour d'autres. Alors Haymitch replaça précieusement sa lettre dans la poche intérieur de sa veste, juste sur son cœur, puis il se mit à boire, à boire comme si c'était sa dernière nuit. Comme si demain, le soleil n'allait pas se lever. Il s'endormit tard dans la nuit. Une bouteille à une main et son couteau de l'autre.

« Si Effie me voyait comme ça, elle partirait en courant sur ses talons colorés » fut sa dernière penser avant de sombrer dans les bras de Morphée.

Haymitch venait tout juste de se lever et il était déjà 14 heures. Il avait passé une nuit très difficile. Il voulut prendre son petit déjeuner, c'est à dire trouver une bouteille et la vider jusqu'à la dernière goutte. Il décida dans un élan de conscience, qu'aujourd'hui, jour maudit, il resterait saoule du matin au soir, ainsi il ne se souviendra pas tellement de cette monstrueuse journée. Il chercha à tâtons une bouteille mais toutes celles qu'il trouva étaient vide. Il chercha dans toute sa maison mais ne trouva aucune goutte d'alcool. Il devait sortir en chercher à la Plaque. Quel calvaire de sortir aujourd'hui ! Mais si c'était le prix à payer pour oublier, Haymitch y était prêt. Il remit ses chaussures qui avait glissé de ses pieds. Enfila son manteau puis sortit de chez lui. Dehors le ciel étai gris et morne. De la neige grise recouvrait le sol de District Douze. Haymitch prit le chemin de la Plaque. Il avançait assez vite. Il voulait passer le moins de temps possible en dehors de chez lui et surtout il commençait à avoir froid.

C'est en arrivant sur la grande place qu'il la vit. Même les aveugles ont du la voir arriver avec ses cheveux rose fushia et son grand manteau de la même couleur qui lui arrivait jusqu'au cheville dévoilant des escarpins biscornus pailleté eux aussi de rose. L'envie de boire de Haymitch se dissipa au même instant. Il remit un peu d'ordre dans ses cheveux et ses vêtements. Il constata qu'il puait la mort. Il aurait dû prendre une douche avant de sortir. Elle se dirigea vers lui en souriant jusqu'aux oreilles. Lui n'osait pas trop bouger.

« Bonjour, le salua-t-elle en arrivant à sa hauteur. Je t'avais promis que j'arriverais un jour. » dit-elle avec une voix douce. Elle n'avait pas sa voix de scène, elle avait sa vraie voix, celle que très peu de gens avait eu la joie d'entendre. Haymitch en fut touché, elle se dévoilait totalement devant lui.

« Je n'en ai pas douté, mentit un petit peu Haymitch. Je suis content que tu sois là, souffla-t-il à l'oreille de sa colombe venue du Capitole, tu m'as terriblement manqué.

-Toi aussi, tu m'as manqué, lui répondit-elle le fixant droit dans les yeux. »

S'ensuit un long et gênant silence. Ils étaient là sur la grande place au milieu des mineurs rentrant ou allant au travail, se regardant l'un l'autre. Les passants les regardaient bizarrement, pas méchamment mais bizarrement. Ce qui peut paraître normal quand vous voyez un ancien tribut collé serré à celle qui pioche les noms des enfants que vous allez sacrifier à ces Jeux stupides, vous avez de quoi vous poser des questions. Mais ça Effie et Haymitch se fichaient de ce que pouvait penser les gens. Ce qui leur importait c'était d'être ensemble.

Haymitch était hypnotisé par les lèvres de son aimée. Il n'avait qu'une envie les croquer comme l'on croque dans une pomme. Il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il devait faire ou justement ce qu'il ne devait pas faire. Il ne voulait que le bien d'Effie et rien d'autre.

Effie, elle, se perdait dans les yeux du mentor du District Douze. Au Capitole personne n'avait ces yeux là, ce gris dans lequel on pourrait voir l'univers tout entier. Elle prit sans se rendre compte la main de son diamant brut. Elle était enfin chez elle, elle était enfin avec lui. Effie aimait Haymitch plus que tout au monde, même la mode, sa notoriété proche du zéro absolu, les potins, ses plannings et les grandes fêtes n'étaient rien à côté d'Haymitch. Elle l'aimait de tout son être et était prêt à tout pour lui, absolument tout.

Haymitch remarqua que son Effie commençait à avoir froid, ses lèvres commençaient à trembler comme tout son corps d'ailleurs. Il décida de l'amener chez lui. Il prit les deux grosses valises d'Effie qui attendaient sagement dans le hall de l'hôtel de justice puis ils prirent la route enneigée vers le village des vainqueurs.

Sur la route, ils parlèrent de tout et de rien. Effie riait aux pseudo-blagues d'Haymitch, et lui continuait de dire bêtise sur bêtise juste pour entendre le rire de sa belle. Son rire réchauffait son cœur meurtrie par les épreuves de la vie.

Quand ils arrivèrent chez Haymitch, celui-ci laissa Effie patienter dans l'entrée quelques minutes qui se transformèrent en heures, le temps qu'il range un peu sa maison.

Haymitch avait tout nettoyé de fond en comble en trois heures et demi. Il s'était même risqué à faire à manger avec ce qu'il avait acheté sur la grande place avant de rentrer avec Effie. Elle fut touchée pour tout le travail qu'il avait effectué. Pour le remercier, elle prit entre ses deux mains le visage d'Haymitch puis l'embrassa d'abord d'un baiser assez chaste mais ce baiser se transforma très vite en un baiser très ardent. Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle. Les yeux dans les yeux.

« Joyeuse Saint-Valentin, mon diamant, souffla Effie.

-Toi aussi, je t'aime mon ange. »

Effie se leva alors que le soleil dormait encore. Elle et Haymitch n'avaient pas beaucoup dormit de la nuit dernière mais il fallait qu'elle reparte au plus vite, beaucoup d'obligation l'attendait au Capitole. C'est à contre-cœur qu'elle chercha ses vêtements éparpillés sur le sol de la chambre d'Haymitch. Elle s'habilla en silence pour ne pas le réveiller. Elle s'en voulait de partir ainsi mais elle ne voulait pas affronter le regard déçu d'Haymitch. Ça aurait été trop dur pour eux deux. Avant de le quitter, Effie embrassa tendrement les lèvres de son amant endormi, puis partit sans se retourner. Elle laissa une lettre sur la table de la cuisine ainsi que ses valises dans le dressing, parce que les affaires urgentes à régler au Capitole était sa démission et son déménagement au District Douze. Mais ça Haymitch ne le savait pas encore. La lettre d'Effie disait seulement:

**« Je reviendrais mon diamant » **

**FIN**


End file.
